


Hero

by OokamiKasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiKasumi/pseuds/OokamiKasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba was determined to save Sakura -- whether she liked it or not. (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

A Story Commission for _Earthbender068_

Beta'd by the ever-wonderful **Kiterie**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Part One_ **

It was supposed to be a simple support and medical aid mission. The war zone where the two small border towns were slugging it out over the property rights of a waterway was supposed to be miles away. The hospital tents under the trees were supposed to be in a neutral zone.

On that particular late spring afternoon, Sakura Haruno, highly-trained _chuunin_ ranked medical ninja and second in skill only to the civilian surgeon currently on loan from Fire Country's ruling _daimyo,_ was supposed to be inside those tents. She was supposed to be administering her medical expertise to the locally hired foot soldiers participating in said battle. She was _not_ supposed be out in front of them battling Grass Country ninja.

However, when Kiba rode out of the trees on his pony-sized white dog, Akamaru, the sight that greeted him, and the rest of the ten-man back-up team from Konoha, was just that.

With strands of pale pink hair escaping the confines of her green surgery cap and her open-backed surgical gown flapping in a _chakra_ -generated wind, the petite medical officer squatted to slam a _chakra_ empowered fist into the ground. Rolling thunder announced the shockwave that rippled the ground and opened massive fissures that swallowed several Grass ninja whole. With a snarl on her lips, she screamed at the fallen men. "I am **_busy_** , you ass-holes! I have people to save, and you are **_interfering_** with my **_work_**!"

No one in the Konoha party laughed. No one dared.

Kiba, however, eyed what he could of her firm thighs exposed by her snug shorts and that sweet, _sweet_ ass. His mouth watered while heat began to spiral downward and tighten his pants. Gods... Fired up and spitting mad, the woman was _hot._ With a groan of pure hunger, Kiba reached down to adjust himself. What he wouldn't give to have all that screaming fury redirected into screaming passion. Clearly, she would _break_ a bed.

The tall, lanky, _jounin_ leading their team stepped up to Kiba's side. "Hmm..." He crossed his arms and tilted his head a little to the side. His white hair flopped over the canted forehead protector that covered his left eye. With a smile obscured, yet still visible under the black fabric mask that covered the lower half of his face, he turned his one visible gray eye toward Kiba. "Think we should join in on the fun?"

Kiba grinned, baring the hereditary fangs of his clan. "Oh, hell yeah!"

The tall _jounin_ waved a jaunty hand. "Sic' em boys and girls!"

With a whoop of joy, Kiba leaped from Akamaru's back. His black nails extending into claws, he howled into the battle.

Right behind him, the other nine green-clad Konoha ninja leaped out of the woods and into the skirmish. The sounds of steel on steel and _chakra_ blasts filled the area. The fight was vicious and short. In less than ten minutes, only three Grass ninja survived to be dragged off into the woods for questioning.

Panting for breath, Sakura rushed over to throw her arms around the tall _jounin_. "Kakashi-sensei! Long time, no see!"

Blood spattered, but clearly grinning behind his mask, Kakashi enveloped the petite woman in a bear hug. "Hey Sakura-chan, sorry to interrupt your fun."

Sakura leaned back to look up at her former instructor. Her pale pink brows lowered over her green eyes and her mouth curled into a scowl. "I could have handled it myself, but I was trying to get some work done."

Kakashi shook his head and sighed dramatically. "How very inconvenient of those Grass ninja."

Sakura stepped back and rolled her eyes. " _Very_ inconvenient." She scrubbed her forearm against her cheek, smearing blood. "I've got two truck-loads of wounded in there and more on the way."

Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in humor. "Good thing I brought you four more medics, no?"

Sakura grinned and clasped her hands together. "Wow, you sure know how to treat a girl right!"

Kakashi shrugged. "What can I say? I aim to please."

Taking a moment to wipe the gore from his face, Kiba sauntered over toward the pair.

Right at that moment, a long line of battered diesel trucks drove out of the trees to pull up in front of the tents. Wounded _ronin_ soldiers and more than a few town civilians began climbing off the trucks carrying stretchers.

"Shit!" Sakura dashed back toward the tents.

Snarling in frustration, Kiba watched the woman disappear behind the tent-flaps. "Damn it!" He hadn't even gotten the chance to say 'hi'. He turned away to go report in to the site commander. "I'll try again at dinner."

~ * ~

Sunset came, and went.

In the crowded mess tent, Kiba slouched in a folding chair with one eye on the open tent doorway. Wanting to make a good impression on his former classmate, Sakura, he'd taken the time to shower using the new soap his sister had made specifically to remove the scent of dog from his skin. He'd even left his black leather jacket back at the tent and put on a clean red t-shirt over the wire mesh to look more...casual-like. However...

He sighed heavily and pushed the tray on the table before him a foot or so further away. His dinner was only half-eaten and ice cold from sitting there for the past hour. The smell was starting to get a little...rancid to his highly sensitive nose.

Sakura hadn't shown, but a harried-looking civilian medic in a mostly white rumpled coat suddenly did.

Kiba lunged from his chair, letting it fall to the trampled grass ignored, and leaped over the table to confront the slender young man. "Yo! Have you seen Sakura-chan-- I mean, Dr. Haruno from Konoha?"

The frazzled medic stared up at Kiba with wide brown eyes. The scent of alarm rolled off him in waves. "D-Dr. Haruno...? Um, I'm g-getting her d-dinner now, uh, sir."

Kiba jammed a thumb against his chest. "I'll bring it to her." Suddenly the exact logistics of what he'd just declared hit him. He cleared his throat, softened his voice, and smiled. "If you wouldn't mind showing me the way?"

The medic's eyed widened even further and he smiled extremely wide. His scent pulsed with a spat of abject fear. "Sh-sh-sh-sure, sir.

Kiba blinked. _What the hell...?_ He frowned just a little. "Is something wrong?"

The medic swallowed hard and stiffened. "N-nothing, um s-sir!"

A soft, masculine and amused voice spoke from over Kiba's shoulder. "Are you frightening the civilians again, Kiba?"

"Huh?" Kiba looked sharply over his shoulder.

Kakashi was right behind him, his one visible eye crinkled in humor. "Hello, Mr. Tanaka."

The medic exhaled with obvious relief and gave a slight bow. "Hello, Kakashi, sir."

Kakashi nodded at the medic. "Um, Kiba?" Kakashi lifted a silver brow over his gray eye. "I don't think Mr. Tanaka is used to seeing people with um..." He wagged a finger toward where his mouth was hiding behind his mask. "You know... _fangs_?"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Eh...?" He turned back to the nervous medic and closed his lips over his long teeth. His cheeks warming, he nodded a bow to the man. "Oh, uh, sorry, Mr. Tanaka."

The medic bowed and gave a tentative smile. "It's okay. You just...startled me."

Kakashi patted Kiba's shoulder heavily. "Oh don't worry about Kiba here. His bite is much worse than his bark." He suddenly leaned toward the medic. "Good thing he's on _our_ side, ne?" With that parting shot, he suddenly turned on his heel and headed toward the food line.

Kiba blinked after him. _Was that supposed to make the guy feel better_? He sighed and turned back to the medic. "Don't mind him." He waved a negligent hand in the general direction Kakashi had gone. "He likes confusing people."

The medic nodded and smiled far less nervously than before. "I noticed that." He tilted his head a little to the side. "Um, Mr. Kiba sir, if you still want to deliver dinner to Dr. Haruno...?"

Kiba nodded, practically dancing up on his toes. "Yes! Yes, I would!"

The medic suddenly blew out a heavy sigh and smiled wryly. "Actually, I'd appreciate it."

Kiba stilled. "Oh?"

Mr. Tanaka nodded. "She's an absolutely brilliant doctor, but she's, um..." He lowered his voice and leaned closer to Kiba. "She can be a little...intimidating." He lowered his gaze. "Especially since we've been short on medics. She's been working very hard for the past two weeks." He winced a little. "Almost non-stop, and then today with the attack on the camp...?"

Kiba frowned. "Doesn't she take breaks?"

The medic's voice dropped even lower. "When we can get the surgeon to _order_ her to take one."

That did not sound good at all, especially since most of Sakura's work consisted of using her _chakra_ , her body's life-energy. After a full two weeks' worth of performing surgeries and healing in general, that _had_ to be doing bad things to her _chakra_ levels. Then of course, there was that battle she'd gotten into that afternoon. Hammering _chakra_ waves into the ground obviously took a _lot_ of personal power.

Kiba smiled tightly. "I'll be more than happy to carry a tray to Dr. Haruno." _And make her eat every bite too_. While he was at it, he'd also have one of the Hyuuga medics that had come with his team sneak a peek at her _chakra_ levels. He had a strong feeling that Sakura-chan was not going to be happy with the outcome of his little investigation, but she'd just have to deal with it. Untended _chakra_ -exhaustion could easily lead to _chakra_ burn-out, and that shit killed people.

~ * ~

Kiba had been right. Sakura-chan was not happy at all.

"This is all _your_ fault!" In the small back corner of the medical tent in the doctors' quarters, the green-eyed medic packed a moss green regulation back pack with stiff, sharp movements. She had changed from her green hospital scrubs into a deep red, sleeveless, high-necked top that was zipped halfway closed over a long dusty pink sleeveless shirt that had been slashed open from the hips down to the hem that fell past her knees. Under it, she wore snug black shorts and knee-high, ceramic alloy shin guards over black regulation sandals. "Thanks to your tattling, you bastard, they're sending me home."

Standing by the tent's door flap with his arms crossed, Kiba pulled his gaze off the entirely too enticing view of just how nicely that red zip-top squeezed her full breasts. He shook his head, his shaggy brown hair sweeping across his shoulders. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but you only have yourself to blame for that. Running yourself down to the point of _chakra_ exhaustion was _your own_ fault."

When he'd brought her the dinner tray to the fold-up desk in the main hospital tent, the Hyuuga that had accompanied him had gasped. "How the hell is she still standing?"

Kiba hadn't said a word. He'd just glared hard at her, slammed the dinner tray down on the desk, and walked out to find Kakashi.

Ten minutes later in the command tent, the _daimyo's_ surgeon had sighed heavily. "You're dismissed from this mission." One did not argue with the _daimyo's_ master surgeon. Sakura was going home.

Sakura hefted her back pack from the folding cot then slipped her arms into the straps and turned to face Kiba with narrowed green eyes. With her face stripped of all make-up the dark smudges under them and the hollowness of her cheeks were plain to see. "What the hell _else_ was I supposed to do? Let people die?"

Kiba clenched his teeth. _Gods_! The woman was as hard-headed as his mom! "Ever hear the phrase 'pace yourself'? Or how about, 'get plenty of rest'?"

She looked away and belted on a small hip-pack. "I slept."

"Sure." Kiba snorted. "For what, four hours _after_ you passed out?"

Scowling ferociously, Sakura strode past him, her shoulder not quite bumping him out of the way. Slapping the tent-flap out of her way, she clenched her fists at her sides and stomped out into late morning sunlight.

Kiba snorted. "Hit the nail on the head, did I?" He rolled his eyes and strode out of the tent after her. "Sakura-chan, you know better than I do that four hours of sleep here and there isn't enough to rebuild your _chakra_. Not when you're draining it the entire time you're awake!"

Right in the middle of the campsite, Sakura jerked to a halt and whirled to face Kiba. Sunlight gleamed on the leaf etched steel plate riveted to the black bandanna that she used as a head-band. "I can handle it!"

Kiba set his hands on his hips and stared down at her from less than an inch away. He lifted one brow. "Riiight... Which is why your hands are _still_ shaking and you have black circles under your eyes that almost match Gaara's."

Sakura bared her teeth and lifted a fist. "I ought to smash--!"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Before her nose, Kiba wagged his finger back and forth. "No _chakra_ usage. Remember?" He grinned flashing his fangs.

"As soon as I recover, _you_ are--" Sakura sucked in a deep breath and shouted. "-- DEAD MEAT!" She whirled on her heel and stomped off toward the duty tent.

At Kiba's shoulder, someone gave a soft whistle. "Impressive. I don't think even Naruto's ever gotten her quite _that_ pissed off."

Kiba shot a glare over his shoulder.

Standing at Kiba's shoulder, Kakashi's gaze followed Sakura stomping figure, but his gray eye was crinkled with humor. "Of course, no one's actually _tried_ to piss her off." He frowned thoughtfully. "Except me." He turned to smile at Kiba.

Exasperated, Kiba rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "I'm just trying to keep her from dropping dead. Why won't she see that?"

Kakashi blinked. "Oh, I'm sure she does." He shrugged and chuckled. "Why do you think she's so pissed?" Abruptly he turned away and strolled off with his hands in his pockets.

Kiba frowned after Kakashi. _Was that supposed to make sense_? Shaking his head, he turned and stalked after Sakura.

~ * ~

Trudging across the forest floor, Sakura moved with grace, if not with speed. "I understand that _I_ have to go home, but why the hell are _you_ going too?"

Only a few paces behind her, and mounted on Akamaru's back, Kiba sighed. "Because Kakashi volunteered me to be your security escort." Not that he minded all that much. Sure, he wouldn't get much fighting in, but the _view_ was really nice.

Sakura had a _great_ ass. Of course, being down-wind was also a treat. Since she'd been on a mission, Sakura's scent was completely untainted by the sugary-sweet soaps and shampoos she normally used. Under the scent of clean cotton, silk and sun-warmed steel, he could actually detect her natural aroma; the light musk of sweat, sun-warmed skin, clean hair, and the subtle sweet-cream butter of _female_.

He'd kill to get a taste of _that_. Kiba shook his head sharply. _Later! Think about that Later!_

Sakura's shoulders hunched under her backpack. "I could have waited for the messenger detail and left with them."

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sakura-chan, as you are right now--" without access to her _chakra_ , "--you couldn't keep up with them."

Sakura swatted angrily at a wayward branch. "Tree-hopping doesn't take _that_ much...energy."

Kiba nodded at the omission. When one was walking through enemy territory, one did not mention one's _chakra_ levels, especially when they were low. "It takes more than you're allowed to use at the moment."

Sakura brought up her hands to tug on her hair. "Ahhh! I _hate_ walking! It's going to take _days_ just to get to the first checkpoint!"

Kiba smiled. "If you want to go faster, you could always ride Akamaru? He can tree-hop just fine and he wouldn't mind." He leaned over to stroke the big white dog's shoulder. "Would you boy? You wouldn't mind at all."

The floppy-eared dog woofed in clear agreement.

Sakura just shook her head. "I'm fine on my own."

Kiba sighed and folded his arms across Akamaru's neck. "What is so terrible about having someone help you when you need it?"

She turned to glare at him. "I am not _weak_!"

"No one said you were!" Kiba frowned. _Where the fuck had that come from_? "Being exhausted happens to anybody that works themselves into the ground. It doesn't make you weak." He snorted. "Just careless."

Sakura turned back to the trail and lifted her chin. "I wasn't careless! I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Oh, so you ran yourself down like that _on purpose_?" Kiba shook his head. "What's the point of saving someone's life if you kill yourself in the process? All that does is make the survivor feel guilty for living when you didn't."

Sakura stopped cold and turned to face Kiba with wide-eyes. The scent of cold shock rolled off of her. "What?"

Kiba frowned. "You can't tell me you didn't know? Your own instructor, Kakashi, is a prime example of survivor's guilt."

Sakura turned and began walking again, her chin low. Clearly, she was doing some thinking.

Kiba's frown deepened. Did this mean Sakura really _hadn't_ realized this? Then again, from what he knew, she hadn't lost any of the important people in her life. Both of her parents were still alive, she didn't have any siblings, and she wasn't part of a large tight-knit clan. Both of her teammates were alive too, although one had gone bonkers and deserted. It was entirely possible that she'd never experienced what it was like to be alive when someone close had died.

However, Sakura's scent bothered him. It was...off, for lack of a better term. He squeezed his heels against Akamaru's sides a little to urge the dog to trot up alongside Sakura. "Sakura-chan...?"

She didn't look over at him. "Is that why...?"

Her voice was so soft Kiba almost missed it. "Hmm? Is _what_ why?"

Sakura took a breath and lifted her head, but kept her gaze locked ahead. "Is that way Sasuke...did what he did, out of guilt for being alive when his clan...wasn't?"

"No way." Kiba snorted. "If he'd felt guilty for living, he'd have gone out of his way to rebuild his clan as fast as possible. As soon as he was of legal age, he'd have gotten married to at least two wives, maybe more, and had a pile of kids."

Sakura looked over at him frowning. "Married...? Really?"

Kiba nodded firmly. "Absolutely. I'm heir to the Inuzuka clan. If _my_ clan had been killed that's what I would have done. In fact, it would have been my duty to do so. Not only that, but I would have searched the whole country for any and all Inuzukas who might have been missed and urged them to come to the village to help me." He turned to look at her. "When you're a clan leader, your clan comes first, especially when you're the _only one_ who can bring that clan back."

Sakura frowned thoughtfully. "But when something goes wrong, isn't it the clan leader's responsibility to fix it?"

"Yes, but--!" Kiba scowled. "Revenge is a personal luxury _no_ clan leader can afford, especially not when the very _existence_ of his clan is at stake. What Sasuke _should_ have done was hire the best assassin out there to take his brother out, _not_ gone after him himself."

Sakura frowned. "Maybe he didn't know...?"

"Oh he knew all right." Kiba glared at the trees before him. "In fact he's probably known since the day it happened." The day they discovered that Sasuke was the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre. "Every clan leader in the village told him at least once that his first duty was to get married and find any survivors to help him rebuild his clan. I was sitting right next to my mom when _she_ told him point blank to hire an assassin to go after his brother."

Sakura's head dropped lower and her feet dragged the ground. "Then..." She sniffed. "Then he probably doesn't intend to...rebuild his clan."

Kiba sighed. "Even if he turned himself in tomorrow, I doubt the village elders or the clan leaders would let him. He sided with the guy that killed our Hokage. There's no way they'd ever trust him, especially in a leadership position." _I certainly wouldn't_.

Sakura fisted her hands at her sides and shook her head. "But he killed that guy! That has to count for something?"

Kiba shook his head. "It might have if he'd come back then, but he didn't. Hell, he didn't even come back after he finally killed his brother."

The salty scent of tears, perfumed the air.

Kiba winced. He'd made her cry. "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. It's just..." He sighed heavily. "It's just how things are."

Sakura spoke with a voice that hitched only a little. "It's okay." She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Actually, I appreciate you telling me." She looked at him with reddened eyes and damp lashes, but there was a smile on her lips, even if it trembled just a little. "I'd appreciate that ride too, if you don't mind?"

Kiba blew out a relieved breath and smiled. "I don't mind at all." He urged Akamaru to lie down then slid off his back. Kneeling at the dog's side, he laced his fingers together and cupped his joined hands. "Step on this."

With a nod, Sakura grabbed onto Akamaru's fur and stepped onto Kiba's hands.

Kiba shoved her up to straddle the huge dog's back. "Stay as close to his neck as you can get and hold on to his fur, not his collar. You'll choke him."

Sakura grabbed onto Akamaru's fur and scooted closer to the dog's neck.

The huge white dog rose to his feet and gave a hard shake in an obvious bid to settle his fur.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she stayed on.

Kiba smiled. _Good girl_! "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sakura turned to offer Kiba a small smile. "Thanks."

Kiba gave her a jaunty wave and a broad grin. "No problem. So, ready to hit the trees and make some speed?"

Sakura bit down on her full bottom lip. "Can we go slowly at first? I..." She smiled wryly. "I've never ridden before."

Kiba grinned broadly. "Sure." He patted his dog's shoulder. "Okay Akamaru, let's go, but take it easy on the lady, okay?"

Akamaru woofed happily. He started off at a walk that shifted smoothly into a swinging trot.

Smiling, Kiba jogged at the dog's side, easily keeping pace. He turned to Sakura. "When you're ready to go faster, lean forward and kind of scoot forward a little in the seat." He shrugged. "Or you can just say, 'go faster Akamaru.'"

Sakura nodded then leaned down to whisper. "Go faster Akamaru."

The dog woofed and lunged into a rolling lope.

Sakura abruptly laughed. "It's like riding a rocking horse!"

The sound went straight through Kiba's heart. He grinned and stretched out into a full run. Finally, Sakura was smiling -- and it was glorious. "You ready for some trees?"

Grinning, Sakura nodded. "Yeah!"

Kiba _chakra_ bounced ahead. "Akamaru, follow me!" He leaped onto the lowest branches he could find that would support their weight. Akamaru right on his heels, Kiba leaped higher and higher among the trees, until they reached a good altitude and speed for the dog carrying an inexperienced passenger. After that, it was just a matter of one _chakra_ -powered leap after the next.

Kiba kept the pace quick, but not too fast, and the leaps nice and even. If Sakura lost her hold, she might have the _chakra_ to grab onto a branch to stop her fall, but Kiba didn't want to chance that using it would hurt her.

It wasn't anywhere near the speed he and Akamaru were capable to going, but it still beat the crap out of walking. It also gave him plenty of time to admire the view. Sakura had a nice smile, something she didn't display all that often -- anymore.

~ * ~ 

Shortly before sunset, Kiba called a halt to make camp for the night. While he strung the sleeping net between the branches of one of the larger trees, Akamaru carried Sakura to the ground to answer Nature's call.

Kiba had just tied off the last corner of the net when the sharp scent of living ozone -- of _chakra_ \-- tickled his nose. Every hair on his body rose. It was a tiny amount, barely noticeable in fact, but whoever was using it was close--too close. Either an unknown ninja was creeping up on them, or Sakura was using it, and Sakura was forbidden to use it.

Kiba took a deep sniff. The subdued musty scent of his dog was there and of course, himself. The slightly pungent trace of Sakura's sweat was easily recognizable. He didn't smell anyone else, but then he didn't expect to. Any half-way decent nin knew how to cover body scent. However, the scent of leather or canvas warmed by body heat was frequently overlooked. Even so, he didn't smell anything that wasn't his, Akamaru's or Sakura's. No trace of the tart steel of a sword or the bitter iron of _kunai_ knives either. No one else was nearby -- that _he_ could detect. He leaned over the branch to look down at Akamaru who was still on the ground and woofed a soft question.

The white dog squinted up at Kiba with his floppy ears lifted, then he turned and sniffed deeply. He looked back up at Kiba and shook his head. _No foreign humans_.

That meant that the only one who could be using that _chakra_ was...Sakura.

Anger boiled and a deep growl rumbled in Kiba's chest. Sakura was _deliberately_ endangering herself.  "Damn, that stubborn bitch!" He leaped out of the tree and bolted for the bushes where she was supposed to be 'doing her business'.

Sakura stood by the edge of a small stream dressed in only snug black shorts and a sports bra. Neatly folded by her feet and were her red sleeveless top and the pale pink long shirt. Laying next to her clothes were her tall shin guards, her medical hip bag, and the leather _shuriken_ pouch normally taped to her thigh. Her chin was lifted and her eyes were closed. The slight ozone scent of spent _chakra_ wafted around her in a swiftly dispersing cloud. A small smile played on her lips. She looked _pleased_ with herself.

Instinct from all the way back to Kiba's canine ancestors roared to the fore. She was being disobedient and _pleased_ about it. Lightning fast, Kiba closed in on her to fist the pink hair right at her nape, literally grabbing her by the scruff of the neck.

Sakura's eyes went wide. Almost faster than the eye could see, she cocked her arm back and the glow of _chakra_ balled around her fist. She twisted sharply toward Kiba.

White-hot anger blazed through Kiba. It didn't occur to him what would happen if that _chakra_ powered fist hit him. All that registered was that she was using her _chakra_ _again_. His hand whipped out and he slapped the top if her fist -- hard.

The _chakra_ around Sakura's fist dissipated instantly and she yelped in shock.

Her hair still tight in his fist, Kiba shook her. "Bad girl! No _chakra_!"

Sakura scowled and grabbed for the hand holding her at the back of her neck. "You startled me, you ass!"

Kiba bared his long teeth and snarled. "I wasn't talking about that. You were using it _before_ that." He shook her again. "Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

Sakura twisted in his hold. "It was just a little! I was cleaning myself!"

"With _chakra_? There's a perfectly good stream right in front of you!" His voice dropped to a low growl. "I _know_ you have soap on you. I can smell it."

Sakura curled her lip in a sneer. "My way works better!"

Kiba tightened his fist on her hair and glared at her, eye to eye. "Your way uses _chakra_."

Sakura winced and looked away. "Only a little...!"

"No _chakra_ , Sakura!" Kiba shook her again. "The surgeon said _NO_ _chakra_!"

Sakura shot a glare at him. "Will you quit that? I'm not a damned puppy!"

Kiba curled his lip baring a long fang. "Spoiled puppy or spoiled brat, I'm not seeing a big difference here."

"Spoiled...?!" She abruptly huffed out a breath, rolled her green eyes, and folded her arms across her ample chest. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Her eyes narrowed and she smiled. "Spank me?"

_Spank_...? The image of Sakura's rounded butt bent over his lap -- in all its naked and breath-taking glory -- burned across Kiba's mind. His heart slammed in chest and heat spilled downward at an ungodly rate. Between one breath and the next, he was achingly hard. His eyes narrowed to slits and a smile curled his lips. "Fine."

Sakura's eyes widened until the whites showed all the way around the green, and her pupils dilated so wide the darkness nearly swallowed it. "What...?"

Swiftly, Kiba used Sakura's hair to turn her to face him then released her, only to squat and grab her around the hips. He abruptly rose to his feet with the pink-haired female tossed over his shoulder.

"Kiba!" Sakura latched onto his belt with both hands. "What _the fuck_ are you _doing_?"

"Don't struggle. I don't wanna drop you." Kiba turned and _chakra_ -leaped up into the tree. Using one hand to grab for branches and the other to hold her in place, he bound from branch to branch.

To her credit, Sakura didn't scream, but she did whimper a little.

Kiba landed on the broad branch directly over the sleeper-net. In one smooth motion, he sat straddling the thick branch then flipped Sakura over his shoulder and face-down across his lap.

Sakura froze and blinked at the ground far below. "Kiba--" Her voice was very calm and very even. "This isn't funny."

Kiba curled his lip in an angry sneer. "No one is laughing Sakura, believe me. You put yourself in danger!" His hand smacked down on the fullness of Sakura's right butt-cheek before he even knew he'd lifted it. He blinked in some surprise at his palm resting on the fullness of her cheek. Sakura had a nice _firm_ ass. Sadly, the fabric of her shorts muffled the sound a bit.

Sakura choked. "Did you just...?"

Kiba was too stunned by the warm fullness under his palm and the solid weight of her body across his thighs to even register that she'd spoken for a full two breaths. Sakura's words finally registered along with the fact that there had been a slight tremor in them and a lift in timbre. Also notable was the perfume of adrenaline gently wafting from her skin. That combination could mean anger or fear.

Kiba frowned slightly. He didn't want either of those emotions. He wanted submission. A lot of people confused submission with fear, but the truth was, submission was something else entirely. Submission was the emotion of release, of letting go and allowing someone else to take charge, to take responsibility.

Giving up responsibility; submission to another's authority, was something Sakura was not known for doing.  At least, not gracefully.

Kiba's frown deepened, along with his resolve. “Yes, I spanked you.”

Sakura grabbed onto Kiba's leg and her head came up. “How dare you...?” The scent of adrenaline burned in Kiba's nose.

_Anger...She was definitely angry._ That was going to have to change.

“No one hits me and gets away with it!”

Kiba raised his voice to drown her out. “And you're going to get ten more as punishment because you can't be trusted to not endanger yourself!”

Sakura stiffened. A tiny amount of sour fear entered her scent, but a far larger amount of sweet endorphin began to rise from her. “I-I can too be trusted.”

Kiba's brow rose. _Ah..._ There it was, the right combination for submission. “You can be _trusted_ , huh?” A slight smile curved his lips. He had her now. “Oh, right, sure... Which is why you were on the brink of killing yourself with _chakra_ exhaustion?”

“I know my own limits!” There was a definite whine in her voice.

Kiba snarled. “Death is not a limit!”

Angry adrenaline poured into her scent. “It's my body! I can damned well do whatever I fucking please with it! If I wanna burn myself out saving other people, that's my choice!” Under the angry adrenaline something else was staining her scent. Something dark and putrid, almost...rotting - despair.

It smelled like she _wanted_ to die.

The small hairs on the back of Kiba's neck rose. Before he even realized what he was doing, he'd yanked the back of her shorts down to her thighs, dragging her panties - pale green in color - with them. His hand went up and then slapped down on her bare ass with a loud crack. “Bad girl!”

Sakura's entire body stiffened like a taut bow string, then writhed all over the place. She yowled in pain. “Ow! Fuck, you bastard!” Her elbow swung back, aiming for Kiba's side, and kidneys.

Utterly prepared for a counter-attack, Kiba casually caught the elbow before it could make contact, then slid his hand up her arm to grab her wrist. He yanked the captured wrist to the center of her back. He spoke evenly and calmly. “That was uncalled for Sakura. You're being punished, not tortured.”

Sakura responded with a growl and a hard twist of her body the other way to bring her other arm up with her hand fisted.

While twisting out of the way, Kiba took a moment to admire just how flexible Sakura was, then casually captured that wrist too. Holding both of her wrists at the center of her back, he reached into his pocket for a long, thick plastic zip-tie. With quick efficient movements, he looped the tie around her wrists and pulled it fairly tight. Not too tight though, he didn't want to cut off her circulation. He then pulled out another, slid it between her wrists and pulled that tight around the first tie, effectively hand-cuffing her.

They were just baggage ties; fairly strong, but only minimally _chakra_ resistant. If she seriously wanted to escape, she could, but without _chakra_ it would take a while.

He spoke, his voice even and calm. “Shall we continue with your punishment?”

“Fuck you!” Sakura erupted into wild struggles, twisting and kicking as though they weren't four stories from the ground. “Fuck you and your punishment! I'm too old to treat this way!”

Kiba snorted. Once again Sakura was showing no sense of self preservation at all. He lifted his hand and smacked her bare ass. “Bad girl!” Kiba lowered his voice to a deep bass growl. “So, you not only don't care about your own safety, but you're willing to endanger mine too?”

Sakura stilled utterly. The adrenaline in her scent dropped drastically, but sour fear spiked. “What?”

Kiba leveled his voice out but kept it deep and authoritative. “Have you bothered to think about how far we are from the ground and what exactly would happen not only to you but to me should you knock us off?” Truthfully, he was fully capable of stopping them both from ever hitting the ground, but that wasn't the point here.

Sakura's head lowered and she turned her face into his thigh. The adrenaline scent thinned even further.

Kiba didn't dare smile. Sakura's temper flair was definitely over, but he had yet to gain her trust as an authority figure that had the right to punish her - and protect her.

The slightest scent of salty tears drifted from her. However, that other scent, the one that smelled like rot rose in a thick cloud around her. She spoke in a small, tight voice. “Why can't you just leave me alone?”

Kiba frowned. Rather than address the obvious issue of her punishment, he addressed the more subtle issue revealed by the despair in her scent. “I won't allow you to destroy yourself.”

Sakura snorted sourly. “Why? Because I'm too valuable to the village?”

Kiba tilted his head. Sakura was aiming for something here, but he wasn't sure what. Rather than try to sort through it, he wasn't a psychiatrist by any means, he decided to stick to the blunt truth. “I won't say you're not valuable to the village because you are, but that's them. I meant exactly what I said; _I_ won't allow you to destroy yourself because _I_ don't want that to happen to you.”

She laughed, a sour and bitter sound. “Why? Because you love me?”

Kiba snorted. “Of course I do. You're family.”

“Oh.” Her voice was flat and lifeless. At the same time, that black and rotting scent became nauseatingly thick.

Kiba almost gagged. Apparently, he'd said something wrong, but what...? Kiba scowled, scouring his brain for what the hell was wrong with his statement. She'd asked about love. He'd responded with...family. Apparently, being loved like family wasn't good enough. Well, what other kind of love was there?

In his clan, _family_ was the highest form of love there was because family was the result of the life-bond between mates...

He rolled his eyes. He was an idiot. Sakura _couldn't_ understand family the way he did because Sakura hadn't been raised in his clan. Truthfully, she hadn't been raised in _any_ ninja clan. Despite all her ninja training, she'd been raised like a civilian. In fact, he was pretty sure that one of her parents was fully civilian. Civilians saw 'family' as merely the bond between parent and child. Love was something else entirely. Love was-- _What was that stupid nonsense word they liked to use again? Oh yeah_... _!_ \--Romance.

Those outside his clan, and civilians in particular didn't have life-bonded mates. They had partners; lovers that they kept only so long as they got along - even if children had resulted. In their eyes, love was ' _earned_ ' not freely given.

Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes. _What a stupid and illogical way to look at love!_ Love wasn't a prize you won or lost! It was a flower that grew from care and tending! Sure, love had a habit of sprouting just about anywhere, just ask his Mom, but it only bloomed when both mates worked together to make it happen.

However, it was obvious that Sakura fully believed in the wrong-headed view of love and had interpreted what he'd said as being that she hadn't earned the right to be loved, that she'd failed in some way.  In fact, just from what he was smelling he'd say she'd fully _expected_ to fail. He frowned. _What the fuck...?_

Insight hit him like a bolt of lightning. His lip curled baring one long fang and he snarled. The fucking Uchiha was behind all this. Even worse, she had _let_ the Uchiha do this to her. He raised his hand and smacked her hard out of sheer annoyance. “Stupid girl!”

Sakura yelped in open surprise.

“Just because one selfish idiot can't see how wonderful you are, you try to commit suicide by working yourself to death?” Kiba smacked her again.

Sakura yelped and writhed across his lap. “He was right! I wasn't strong enough! I needed to be stronger!”

Kiba stiffened in shock, tightening his hold. The fucking Uchiha _was_ behind all this - and it pissed him off, so he smacked her again. _Smack!_ “ _How dare you_ destroy yourself because of one selfish asshole's opinion? He was _not_ fucking right! ” He smacked her _again_. “What about the rest of us?” _Smack!_  “You're a top-notch, elite ninja, and one of the hottest women in Konoha. _No one_ sees you as weak, but did you notice that?” _Smack!_ “Doesn't our opinion count?” _Smack!_  “What about me? I never thought you were weak!” _Smack!_  

The burn in his palm finally registered and he had to stop to shake his hand. “Did you ever notice how _I_ see you? No...!” _Smack!_ “You...!” _Smack!_ “Didn't!” _Smack!_  Almost blindly furious, Kiba shouted. “Where's my fucking apology, damn you?!”

Sakura kicked out and screamed. “Forgive me!” A sob tore from her throat and she started crying with deep gasping breaths and big sloppy tears. “Forgive me!”

Kiba came back to his senses with a bolt of shock. He hadn't meant to get that carried away. Even so, the scent of raw despair was almost entirely gone from Sakura. Instead, a sweet, rich scent was rising from her skin; endorphins and _arousal_. Despite losing his temper, it seemed that he'd quite literally smacked the depression out of her.

Though the gods only knew how long that change would remain.

Kiba took a deep breath and fought to speak in an even and controlled voice. It still came out just a little too low and deep. “Fine, I'll forgive you, for what?”

Sakura gasped in a breath. “F-forgive me for--” Her voice abruptly dropped. “--H-hurting myself.”

“Very good.”  Kiba lifted his hand and smacked her butt even harder than before. The impact really stung his palm, but the loud crack of flesh against flesh was utterly satisfying.

She yelped and writhed, but she wasn't fighting him, merely reacting. Finally, she was submitting.

Kiba nodded in approval.  “And?”

Sakura sniffed. “Uh... A-and...?”

Kiba set his smarting palm against her reddened and most likely very sore ass, and rubbed. “Yes. And...? What else are you sorry for?” Truthfully, he couldn't think of an 'and' himself, but it was the standard procedure during a spanking. His Mom had done it to him regularly and it had never failed to cough up something unexpected.

Sakura winced. “Uh... I'm s-sorry for...um, letting one p-person's o-opinion matter s-so much to me?”

Kiba smiled. “Very, very good, Sakura-chan.” He smacked her again, though not as hard.

Sakura yelped sharply and writhed across his lap. Her butt was hot, hot pink, but the scent of excitement thickened around her.

Kiba sniffed deeply. From the scent alone he could tell that his strikes were doing much more than merely encouraging submission. “What else?”

Sakura stilled. “Eh? There's more?”

“Think Sakura. Think back on why you're being punished. I'm sure something will come to mind.”

“Um...” Her head dropped and her body went limp across his lap most likely in exhaustion. “F-for not noticing you?”

Kiba winced. _Oops_... That had been his own frustration bleeding into his tirade. Even so, he was deeply flattered. Guilt had him rub her butt instead of smacking it. “Excellent, you're doing extremely well. Go on.”

Sakura sighed. “And I'm sorry I didn't n-notice how other people s-saw me.”

Kiba nodded. “And that no one thinks you're weak.”

Sakura curled in on herself and spoke in a small voice. “And th-that n-no one thinks I'm w-weak.”

“Good girl.” He rubbed her butt some more while thinking on Sakura's depressed reaction. That civilian definition for love -- _romance_ , was the root of the problem. The Uchiha wouldn't have caused nearly this much damage if it hadn't been for that wrong-headed view. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Sakura, love isn't something you earn by being good enough, it's something you grow into with your mate—err, partner. That's family.”

The trembling woman across his lap sniffed and stiffened a little. “Huh?”

Kiba slid his stinging palm across the hot pink expanse of Sakura's butt thoughtfully, searching for what to say that would make sense to her. “Well, from what I've seen, romance happens because of how you look, or how good you are in bed, right?”

Sakura turned her head to look up at Kiba with watery green eyes. “I-I suppose?”

Kiba tilted his head looking upward while mentally searching for a comparison to make sense of his words. “Then logically, romance is temporary. It only lasts as long as you're pretty and...entertaining in the sack, right?”

Sakura frowned and looked away, clearly thinking.

Kiba snorted and shook his head. “Family isn't temporary.” He looked down at her tear-stained face and smiled. “Family means that they're willing to put their life on the line for you no matter what you look like, or what mistakes you make. It means that they're willing to hurt your feelings to stop you from hurting yourself.”

At least, that's what his mother always told him when she'd spanked him 'out of love'.

“Love isn't something you earn by being pretty, or strong, or smart, or sexy because the truth is, people always make mistakes, and no one is strong or sexy forever.” He shook his head sadly. “Real love is not a temporary thing that only lasts as long as you fit a certain list of criteria. It's something that grows between two people who nurture it together. Love is not something you get. It's not a reward you earn. It's a state of being that makes _family_ happen.”

Sakura's eyes were wide and dark; shocked.

Kiba held her gaze. “Now do you understand what I meant when I said, to me you _are_ family?”

Big fat tears formed in the well of Sakura's eyes and tumbled down her cheeks. Sobs exploded from her, big wracking ones that caused her to choke and cough.

Kiba stiffened in alarm. _Oh crap...!_ _Did I break her_? Using one of his long nails, he snipped the plastic ties that bound her, then hauled her upright and onto his lap. Her shorts slid down to her ankles. He ignored the fallen shorts, despite the fascinating view of petal-pink curls, and cuddled her close. “It's okay, Sakura-chan. Everything's going to be just fine...” The words were just something to say, things his mother had said to him on such occasions.

He dug out a handkerchief from inside his sleeve. A habit he'd picked up from dealing with the hundreds of clan kids he'd been forced to babysit over the years. Where there were children, sooner or later there was crying, and where there was crying there were tears and boogers. With a long-practiced move, he snapped the handkerchief open and wiped at her eyes then held it over her nose. “Blow.”  

Sakura sniffed and tried to push he handkerchief away. “But that's your...?”

Kiba lowered his brows, hardening his gaze. “Blow.”

Sakura blew.

Kiba wiped up the mess without thinking about it, wadded the handkerchief up and stuffed it in a side pocket. His lips curved into a smile. Sakura was submitting beautifully to him. He brushed the hair from her face. “Better?”

Sakura nodded with a slightly dazed look in her wide green eyes.

Kiba nodded. “Good.” And because Sakura was looking so very adorable at the moment, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick peck meant only to reassure her, but her lips were so soft and moist he couldn't quite resist the urge to reach out with his tongue and taste the fullness of her bottom lip.

With a soft moan, Sakura twisted in his lap and threw her arms around his neck. Her lips parted and her tongue darted in to stroke against his.

Kiba was mildly startled, but since he was hard as a rock and Sakura smelled _oh so_ delicious, Kiba saw no reason not to take her up on her invitation. He leaned into the kiss and sucked her tongue into his mouth for a more thorough exploration.

Sakura's moan deepened to almost a growl. Her fingers clenched on Kiba's jacket. With a hard pull, she twisted and threw one leg over Kiba's lap to straddle him. Her shorts and panties slipped the rest of the way off her leg and fluttered to the forest floor far below.

Kiba grabbed onto Sakura's butt to steady her and was instantly aware that not only was there a naked butt cupped in his palms, there was a naked pussy pressing against his crotch.

Her lips locked onto Kiba's, Sakura rolled her hips and groaned.

Correction, there was a naked pussy _grinding_ against his crotch. Kiba shuddered in reaction and a small needy whimper sounded deep in his throat. All he had to do was lower his fly and he'd be _in_ that wet, warm, tightness. Desperately clutching for what little control he had left, Kiba grabbed Sakura's upper arms and leaned back to break the kiss. "Sakura-chan...?"

"What?" Sakura's arms tightened around his neck and her bottom lip stuck out moist and swollen from their kisses. "You're not going to leave me like this, are you?" She abruptly smiled and it would not have looked wrong on a demon. "It's your fault I'm feeling this way, take responsibility."

Kiba licked his lips and spoke with a voice that had gone husky. "Do you know what you're asking for?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Give me a fucking break." She smiled sourly. "I'm not a teenager, Kiba." Her brow lifted. "In fact I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."

Kiba snorted. "Only by a few months." His voice did _not_ tremble -- not much anyway.

Sakura grinned. "Older is still older, Kiba-kun." She turned in his hold, blatantly pressing her breast against the back of Kiba's hand.

Kiba sucked in a breath and jerked both hands from her as though they burned. "Sakura-chan!"

"Kiba?" Sakura smiled sweetly, crossed her arms and gripped the underside of her elastic sports bra. With a sinuous wriggle, she hauled the bra up and over her head, releasing her breasts. The soft rose nipples were puckered, taut, and... _perfect_. With a happy sigh, she tossed the bra away to fall somewhere below.

Kiba's mouth fell open. There was a completely naked Sakura on his lap.

There was a completely naked, _aroused_ Sakura on his lap.

There was a completely naked, aroused and _smiling_ Sakura on his lap.

Kiba's control snapped. He reached out with both hands to cup the warm, firm, silky fullness of Sakura's breasts and squeezed. He simply couldn't stop from leaning forward and closing his lips around one pale pink nipple. His tongue circled the taut flesh then he clamped down with his lips and suckled.

The wet sounds of suction were loud in his ears, but not half as loud or as satisfying as Sakura gasping moan.

He pinched her other nipple just to make her do it again.

Sakura leaned into his mouth with a whimpering moan. Her hands delved between them to unbutton his pants and draw down the zipper of his fly. Her clever and hot fingers pulled him free between their bellies. She whispered against his ear, "Mmm... Nice to know I'm not the only one enjoying this."

A tiny spurt of temper made Kiba bite down on her nipple, delivering a tender pinch.

Sakura threw back her head with a gasping squeal that was clearly far more pleasure than pain. "Play nice, Kiba!"

Kiba released her nipple with a wet pop. "I'll play nice as long as you play nice too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura licked her lips and gave him another demonic smile. "Sure, Kiba, I'll play nice. I can play _very_ nice." Closing both hands around his length, she stroked him slowly, her closed fingers popping past the flared head to rub against the top of his dripping crown.

He gasped and grunted in pleasure then lowered his head to capture her other nipple and sucked strongly. He slid one hand lower, under her butt to slide a finger between the plump lips of her mound then within to stroke the damp and dripping folds.

Sakura moaned and obligingly leaned forward in an obvious invitation to explore deeper.

Kiba took her invitation and slid his middle finger into her hot, snug depths.

Sakura moaned and writhed on his lap.

Kiba wriggled a second finger in then delved in deep, searching until her found the nub of flesh deep inside. He flicked his two fingers against it.

Sakura bucked hard on his lap and gasped. "Oh shit!"

Kiba smiled around the nipple he was tonguing. _Looks like no one's played with her cervix before._ He sucked harder on her nipple and flicked the button again, and again, and _again_...

Jolting in time with his finger, Sakura tilted her head back, exposing her throat and released a deep guttural moan. Grasping his cock firmly, she rose up on her knees, pulling away from his fingers - and his mouth. "Enough teasing!" She centered his cock on her wet opening and rubbed the crown against her folds.

Kiba gasped and licked his wet lips. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura licked her own lips, her green eyes narrowing. "You're not going to stop me _now_ , are you?"

Kiba grinned showing his fangs. "Hell no. Fuck me, Sakura-chan." He gripped her by the hips and pulled her down onto him.

With a sharp gasp, Sakura dropped, sheathing his cock almost all the way.

Kiba grunted and shoved upward to impale the rest of his length within her. She was snug, wet, and hot around him. It felt so good, his cock actually throbbed and hardened even more. He moaned.

Sakura moaned too. "Oh damn, Kiba, I should have done you years ago."

“Well, Sakura-chan..." Kiba gasped for breath. "We can always make up for lost time?" He closed both arms around her waist and began pumping upward, working his cock up into her as deep as he could get.

Sakura gripped his shoulders, her eyes closing part way, and ground down into his strokes. "Mmm..." She licked her moist pink lips. "Sounds like a plan."

Kiba moved one hand around to squeeze Sakura's breast while the other hand slid up into Sakura's petal pink hair. He pulled her head down to take her mouth then speared his tongue past her lips to meet her tongue on the way.

Their tongues clashed and wrestled even as their bodies writhed and pounded against each other, moans spilling from both of them. Lips were nipped, sucked, and savored. The sound of wet flesh striking wet flesh, among moans, grunts, and gasps for breath blended with the wind rushing through the leaves. The perfume of excitement, the aroma of clean sweat, and the scent of raw sex filled the space between them.

Abruptly Sakura froze above him, her core literally fluttering around him. She released a long, drawn-out moan. The air was flooded with the perfume of ecstasy and sweet syrup slithered down his balls.

Kiba jolted with awareness. Sakura had cum.

She shuddered hard, moaned again and writhed in his lap.

Kiba suddenly felt his balls pull up and tighten. He was going to cum. She was just too warm, too snug, too delicious to hold out. "Sa-kura... Sakura, I'm gonna...!"

Sakura groaned. "It's okay! It's okay to cum inside me."

Kiba closed his arms tight around her and pumped up into her hard and fast, grunting with his efforts. With a delicious pang deep behind his balls, he released. His cum pumped up and into Sakura's warmth, spurt after spurt. Gasping, he continued to thrust into her, pumping himself as deep as he could get.

When the last of his load had been squeezed from him, he fell back against the tree trunk, thoroughly spent.

Sakura fell against him, panting, then lifted a hand to stroke her fingers through his hair. "Damn, I needed that."

Kiba lifted a hand to stroke her hair too and tightened his arm to hold her close. A sly smile lifted his lips. "You're very welcome, anytime."

Sakura tilted her head to look at Kiba, her green eyes moist. "Did you...really like me all this time?"

Kiba's grin faded. "I did. I do. I've been half in love with you since the academy." He looked away and curled his lip in annoyance. "But you were so far up that Uchiha's ass..."

"I'm sorry." He voice was small and tight. "I'm so sorry..."

Kiba cuddled her close. "Don't be sorry for falling in love. There's nothing wrong with that. But...!" He tucked a finger under her chin to lift her tearful gaze to his. _"Do_ be sorry for not realizing that what he said about you was wrong. You are _not_ weak. You were _never_ weak." He tapped her nose playfully and smiled. "You're just a sucker for a pretty face and a sob-story."

Sakura buried her face in his shoulder and hugged Kiba hard. "Okay."

Kiba huffed out a long breath. "So... When do I get to introduce you to my mother?"

Sakura leaned back to stare at Kiba with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Kiba held her gaze. "About introducing you to my family? Hell yeah, I'm serious." He closed his arms around her tight and grinned broadly. "If you think I'm letting you go now that I got you, you're out of your mind!"

"But..." Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip, and it was completely adorable. "But I'm..."

Kiba nodded. "You're a good woman with a solid profession and one of the strongest ninja in the village." He grinned. "Mom's gonna _love_ you." He looked away and sucked on his bottom lip. "Though, I'm not so sure how she'll take pink-haired grand-kids..."

Sakura jerked back. "Whoa! How about asking me if I even wanna date you first?"

Kiba turned a smug smile on the woman in his arms. "Of course you wanna date me." He snuggled in to nibble at her neck. "You love me."

Sakura struggled against his hold, but it was clearly half-hearted. "How can you say that? I'm not even sure of it myself!"

Kiba tilted his head up to press a quick kiss to her lips. "You love me, but I don't mind waiting until you realize it yourself."

Sakura blinked at him. "You don't?"

Kiba nodded. "I know a sure thing when I smell it."

"Smell it...?" Sakura pushed against him marginally harder. "Ew! Are you saying I stink?"

Kiba chuckled and held her firmly in place. She was wiggling so hard on his lap that his cock was beginning to show interest, not that he minded. "Nothing about you stinks, Sakura-chan." He pressed his nose to her neck. "Every inch of you puts out perfume."

Sakura's lips curled in distaste. "Even my sweat?"

Kiba licked her neck. "Especially your sweat."  

Sakura shuddered, but lifted her chin, openly asking for more. "That's just gross, dog-boy!"

"Not to me, flower-girl." He slid his fingers down and into her. He wriggled them just to make her whimper and dance on his lap. he then lifted his fingers to lick the results of their coupling from his fingers. "Delicious."

Sakura looked down, her gaze focusing on his newly born erection. "You're hard again." It wasn't _quite_ an accusation.

Kiba smiled. "Yep. Wanna play some more?"

Sakura sucked on her bottom lip, but didn't look away from his cock. "Maybe."

Kiba licked his lips. "I should warn you that I doubt I'll ever get enough of you."

Sakura lifted her gaze to look at him with wide green eyes. Her lips parted but nothing came out.

Kiba decided that that was the perfect moment to kiss her and show her everything he felt for her. Fucking could wait just a little longer.

_Fini._


End file.
